Арка Столетнее Задание
Арка Столетнее Задание, также известная как Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest (フェアリーテイル １００年クエスト Fearī Teiru Hyaku-nen Kuesuto) — сюжетная арка, которая охватывает события "Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest", происходящие хронологически после серии "Хвост Феи". Команда Нацу отправляется на столетнее задание, чтобы "запечатать" пятерых божественных Драконов, известных как Пять Божественных Драконов, каждый из которых равен по силе Акнологии. В это же время, в Хвост Феи вступает новенькая по имени Тока, сразу же вызвавшая подозрения Гажила, Джувии, а также союзника гильдии Джерара. Содержание Арка Божественный Дракон Воды В X633 году, старый волшебник слёзно скорбит о павших жителях посреди горящей деревни. Он утверждает, что если Магия не является злом, то Маги должны собраться вместе и защищать друг друга. Таким образом, создаётся первая гильдия волшебников в мире. In the present day, Max introduces three new members to the Fairy Tail guild as the current members give their gestures of welcome. However, one of the new recruits begins to speak degradingly of other guilds, causing Laxus to silence him with a lightning attack. This results in two of the new members being frightened away, although the last one remains and introduces herself as Tōka. She reveals to having joined the guild out of a romantic obsession with Natsu, who she fanatically explains had saved her from bandits before Fairy Tail’s reformation one year prior. She quickly inquires of Natsu’s whereabouts, but is informed by Makarov that the dragon slayer and his team have already departed for the 100 year quest. Meanwhile, on the continent of Giltena, Team Natsu observes snow-like Ethernano falling from the sky as they head towards their destination: the first wizard guild in history, Magia Dragon. Lucy recalls that even Gildarts, had been unable to complete the 100 years quest, with the ace of Fairy Tail having previously refused to give Natsu the details of the job. However, the dragon slayer is more optimistic, confidently stating that he is with his friends. The group then arrives at the Magia Dragon guild, but the interior appears to be deserted. However, Natsu and Wendy sense a presence, and a dragon is revealed to be perched above them, to the Mages’ immense shock. The dragon greets them as the 99th heros, revealing that he is the Law Dragon, Elefseria, and the client of the 100 year quest. Erza questions Elefseria on the lack of people within the guild, to which the dragon responds that all the members have long since perished, and that younger generations of wizards chose the newer guilds and disregarded the ancient ones. Just then, Natsu and Wendy identify the dragon as a human, which he confirms by taking on the form of an elderly wizard. Flitting around the room, Elefseria explains that he is a self-taught dragon slayer similar to Acnologia, and as such has been alive for over a hundred years. He states that the previous challengers of the quest had all perished in the mission, barring Gildarts, who was heavily maimed by Acnologia. Elefseria questions Team Natsu’s readiness to accept the quest, with Gray responding enthusiastically. Back in Magnolia, Juvia and Touka start a rivalry, arguing with each other over their devotion to Gray and Natsu respectively. However, Touka suddenly mentions Avatar cultist, Briar, in an attempt to irritate Juvia, which sparks Gajeel’s suspicions. He later requests Juvia, Lily, and Levy’s assistance on an investigation of the new member, although the latter is unwilling to doubt a fellow guildmate. Elefseria requests that the Fairy Tail Mages sign a written form consenting to the terms of the quest. Lucy has her reservations about embarking on the quest; however, she remembers Virgo hinting that she may encounter Aquarius’s key in Giltena. Upon signing, she asks Elefseria of the job’s details, and the old dragon slayer reveals that they must seal the Five God Dragons: dragons with tremendous power to rival Acnologia’s. The team then departs for the town of Elmina, where the Water Dragon, Mercuphobia, is said to have been worshipped by its residents. Along the way, they encounter a group of jellyfish who attempt to invade Natsu and Lucy’s mouths, but are quickly blown away by an apologetic Wendy. The Mages then discuss Gildarts’ actions during the quest, with Natsu and Gray pointing out some inconsistencies. However, Lucy find Elefseria’s reward to be more pressing, with the Law Dragon having stated he would grant them any one wish of their choosing. As Team Natsu discusses their potential desires, they approach the harbor of the Water Capital: Elmina. Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious man and woman witness them enter the town atop a building, with the latter referring to her companion as the Water God Dragon. Арка Божественный Дракон Дерева Интересные Факты *Арка создана по сюжету Хиро Машимы, но иллюстрирована Ацуо Уедой. Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация Арки en:100 Years Quest arc Категория:Арки Категория:Требуется Перевод